


Coming out

by Paourldn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, One Shot, Sam Knows, Sam Ships It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 14:56:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8895439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paourldn/pseuds/Paourldn
Summary: Dean and Cas have been together for a little while and decide to tell Sam





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys !!! I got a little stuck on my main fanfic so I decided to post this little thing! I'm really new (and bad) at this fanfic thing but oh well, Practice makes perfect. Anyway, tell me what you think ! I hope you enjoy!   
> Kudos to you

Coming out  
  
They had just started dating, they hadn’t told anybody yet because dean wanted to wait to tell Sam, he was kind of afraid of his reaction. But he was sure of his relationship with Cas, he didn’t have any doubt anymore, he waited so long for this, no way in hell he was messing it up or letting it go. Although, Cas had the bad habit of leaving him in the past so now he had that ever present fear in the back of his head and every time Cas took too long to answer the phone or a prayer he would get that sick feeling in the pit of his stomach and think _-Why would he stay, it’s not like i’m a catch or anything, freaking useless is what I am-_ But it was getting better now that they were a thing (finally), he even told him he loved him, which isn't an easy task for a Winchester. He was ready, he was going to tell Sam… They were going to tell Sam, together.  
  
The new couple were in Dean’s bedroom at the bunker, they’d been cuddling for a while (Dean would never admit it to anybody but it was the best part of his day) but it was time to get up. Cas was shuffling in the drawer of Dean’s dresser to find a shirt when Dean wrapped him up in a hug. Cas turned around and their lips came together in a deep but tender kiss.  
“Okay, I want to tell Sam. Today.” said Dean a hand on Cas’ hip when they broke apart  
“Hum, okay…  Are you sure to be ready for this? I understand how complicated this is for you and I respect it. I’ll wait as long as you need” replied the Angel holding on to the mark he left years ago, squeezing reassuringly   
“It isn’t complicated, it’s very simple actually, I love you and I want to be with you so I’m telling Sammy, and if he has a problem with it, I’ll punch some sense in that moose head of his” Said Dean with a little grin.  
Cas smiled and kissed the older Winchester lightly before letting go and going into the bathroom for his morning shower (Even though he didn’t need it because he could mojo himself clean, he still liked the feeling of hot water pouring over him).  
A little while later, having showered and dressed, they decided of a time and place to tell Sam, if they were gonna do it, they were going to do it right. They both had things to do so they decided to meet at the dinner just a few miles away for lunch and they would tell him. Green eyes gazed in blue ones lovingly before Cas disappeared in a flash of wings.   
  


Dean went back to his daily routine of research with his brother and when noon came, he started on his plan and said:    
“ - Man, I’m freaking hungry, let’s go grab a bite! I saw a dinner not far from here that looks great

\- Well, why don’t you go get us food, bring it back to the bunker. We have work to do, the Darkness isn’t gonna lock itself up   
\- Oh come on Sammy, we haven’t had a hunt for 2 weeks which means we also didn’t do anything else than research for 2 weeks. We haven’t even poked our heads outside of the bunker for 2 days, not even for a walk   
\- I did, you know, running, it’s good for you…

\- Sam, let’s go, live a little, you’re supposed to be younger than me but you’re like 80

\- Ugh fine Jerk! I’ll come with you.” Said Sam, bitch face #12 on   
“- Let’s go then ! … Bitch” said Dean with a toothy grin. Sam shook his head fondly and got up, a minute later, they were gone.

  
When they got to the dinner, Dean felt surprisingly calm, he wasn’t anxious about telling Sam anymore _\- Sam is understanding… Right? I mean out of the both of us he’s the one all chick flicky and stuff-_ .Cas wasn’t there yet so they entered and found a booth.  
“We should maybe wait for Cas before ordering” said Dean  
“-Cas is coming? When did he tell you he was coming, we haven’t see him for like a week… Well I haven’t...  
-I texted him when we were leaving just in case because we hadn’t seen him in a long time and he said he was coming... “  
Sam eyed his brother suspiciously but kept his mouth shut, he had seen the way his brother looked at Cas and the was the Angel looked at Dean… They eye sex started to drive him insane actually, he wished they would get their heads out of their asses already.  
After a while, Cas still hadn’t arrived so they ordered, double bacon cheeseburger for Dean and chicken salad for Sam _-Freaking rabbit food junkie-_ thought Dean. But when his burger came, Dean didn’t eat, he wasn’t hungry anymore, he felt sick actually. Cas still hadn’t arrived, it brought Dean’s fears back to the surface and the feeling in his stomach got worse while his heartbeat and breathing quickened slightly _-Get a grip Winchester, what are you ? a 12 year old girl? He said he was coming so he is, he’s just late, stop freaking out-_ He shook his head slightly and took a small bite of his food.  
“You ok?” Said Sam looking worried   
“Yup, good, I am good” answered Dean, some of his tension slipping through his words  
“Ok, you just seem a bit tense… Is it because Cas hasn’t showed up ? Cause I’m sure he’s fine, probably just got held up somewhere...  
\- What ? Pfff, I ain’t worried, why would I be” And with that, Dean took the biggest bite humanly possible of his burger so Sam dropped the subject.

A few seconds later, Cas came in, Sam waved him over and he hurried to the booth, taking a seat next to Dean

“Hello Dean, Sam” Greeted the Angel.

“Hey Cas, How are you man, we haven’t seen you in like, forever” Said Sam   
Cas and Dean looked at each other and mentally agreed to tell the younger hunter everything. They looked back at Sam and Dean was the first one to talk : 

“Well… Actually, I have… Seen him I mean… Uuuuh” Dean felt a blush creep up his neck, he ran a hand through his hair and Cas took it as his cue to take over

“Sam, please listen, this might come as a shock to you but we have something to tell you..” He was cut of by Sam who started grinning like an idiot “You guys are together aren’t you ?”

“You know?! How do you know?” said Dean with shock on his face.

“Oh come on Dean, I’ve been waiting for you guys to get together for years, everybody knew except for you two idiots…”

Dean looked at Cas, completely lost but Cas just took his hand under the table and smiled to the green eyed man.

“Well then, that’s that. I think I’m gonna get some pie to celebrate… What do you want babe? Sammy’s paying” Said Dean smirking

“Whatever… Jerk”

“Bitch”   
  
  



End file.
